Electronic displays can be used to provide information to an operator of a vehicle. Such electronic displays can be used to provide an operator of a vehicle with, for example, traffic information, emergency information, or advertisements. However, providing an electronic display that presents a moving image can be distracting for the vehicle operator and thus, put the operator of the vehicle and others at risk of an accident.